1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle panel joint structure.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-178750 describes technology relating to a method of configuring a vehicle body member in which an end edge portion of an inner panel and an end edge portion of an outer panel are joined together by hemming. In this technology, by sandwiching a resilient adhesive into a hemming join portion, stress is absorbed by resilient deformation of the adhesive, even when distortion stress, due to a difference in linear expansion coefficients of both panels, is imparted to the hemming join portion by heat input during curing of the adhesive.
Thus in cases in which the outer panel and the inner panel with different linear expansion coefficients are joined by hemming, there is a possibility of the panels distorting due to a difference in expansion or contraction displacement, that may occur due to the difference in the linear expansion coefficients of both panels, when there is a change in temperature during a paint drying process or the like after joining by hemming (after the adhesive has cured). Thus there is room for improvement with respect to a joint structure of vehicle panels with different linear expansion coefficients.
Note that other related technology is described in JP-A No. S58-067566, JP-A No. 2007-118852, and JP-A No. 2009-126481.